A Bug's Life credits
Full credits for A Bug's Life. Directors * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton (co-director) Writing credits * John Lasseter (story) * Andrew Stanton (story and screenplay) * Joe Ranft (story) * Don McEnery (screenplay) * Bob Shaw (screenplay) * Geefwee Boedoe (additional writer: story) * Jason Katz (additional writer: story) * Jorgen Klubien (additional writer: story) * Robert Lence (additional writer: story) * David Reynolds (additional writer: story) Cast * Flik: Dave Foley * Hopper: Kevin Spacey * Atta: Julia Louis-Dreyfus * Dot: Hayden Panettiere * Queen: Phyllis Diller * Molt: Richard Kind * Slim: David Hyde Pierce * Heimlich: Joe Ranft * Francis: Denis Leary * Manny: Jonathan Harris * Gypsy: Madeline Kahn * Rosie: Bonnie Hunt * Tuck & Roll: Michael McShane * P.T. Flea: John Ratzenberger * Dim: Brad Garrett * Mr. Soil: Roddy McDowall * Dr. Flora: Edie McClurg * Thorny: Alex Rocco * Cornelius: David Ossman * Carlos Alazraqui: Additional Voices * Jack Angel: Additional Voices * Bob Bergen: Additional Voices * Kimberly J. Brown: Additional Voices * Anthony Burch: Additional Voices * Jennifer Darling: Additional Voices * Rachel Davey: Additional Voices * Paul Eiding: Additional Voices * Jessica Evans: Additional Voices * Bill Farmer: Additional Voices * Sam Gifaldi: Additional Voices * Brad Hall: Additional Voices * Jess Harnell: Additional Voices * Brenden Hickey: Additional Voices * Kate Hodges: Additional Voices * Denise Johnson: Additional Voices * John Lasseter: Additional Voices * Sherry Lynn: Additional Voices * Courtland Mead: Additional Voices * Christina Milian: Additional Voices * Kelsey Mulrooney: Additional Voices * Ryan O'Donohue: Additional Voices * Jeff Pidgeon: Additional Voices * Phil Proctor: Additional Voices * Jan Rabson: Additional Voices * Jordan Ranft: Additional Voices * Brian M. Rosen: Additional Voices * Rebecca Schneider: Additional Voices * Francesca Smith: Additional Voices * Andrew Stanton: Additional Voices * Hannah Swanson: Additional Voices * Russi Taylor: Additional Voices * Travis Tedford: Additional Voices * Lee Unkrich: Additional Voices * Jordan Warkol: Additional Voices * Mickie McGowan: Additional Voices Producers * Darla K. Anderson * Robert Rodriguez * Kevin Reher Music * Randy Newman Cinematography * Sharon Calahan (director of photography) Film Editing * Lee Unkrich Casting by * Mary Hidalgo * Ruth Lambert Production Design * William Cone Art Direction * Tia W. Kratter * Bob Pauley Production Management * Susan Tatsuno Hamana: production manager * Brian McNulty: post-production supervisor Art Department * Geefwee Boedoe: additional storyboard artist * Kirk Bowers: technical artist: crowd * Onny P. Carr: technical artist: crowd * Jill Culton: additional storyboard artist * Norm DeCarlo: sculptor * Pete Docter: additional storyboard artist * David Eisenmann: set dresser * Davey Crockett Feiten: additional storyboard artist * Roman Figun: additional set dresser * Jean Gillmore: visual development * Craig Good: senior layout artist * Shalini Govil-Pai: additional set dresser * Shalini Govil-Pai: technical artist: crowd * Mark Cordell Holmes: sketch artist * Harley Jessup: additional storyboard artist * Ewan Johnson: supervising layout artist * Michael Griffin Kelly: art department production assistant * Glenn Kim: sketch artist * Quintin King: technical artist: crowd * Dan Lee: sketch artist * Michael Lorenzen: technical artist: crowd * Bud Luckey: sketch artist * Rick Maki: visual development artist * Lawrence Marvit: sketch artist * Nathaniel McLaughlin: sketch artist * Cynthia Pettit: technical artist: crowd * Leslie Picardo: technical artist: crowd * Jeff Pidgeon: additional storyboard artist * Jerome Ranft: sculptor * Jonas Rivera: art department coordinator * Mark Sanford: additional set dresser * Katherine Sarafian: art department manager * Konishi Sonoko: additional set dresser * Sophie Vincelette: lead set dresser * Andrea Warren: art department production assistant Sound Department * Bob Baron: additional dialogue recordist * Vince Caro: additional dialogue recordist * Vince Caro: adr/dial recording * John K. Carr: temporary sound editor * Tony Eckert: foley mixer * Ben Gold: supervising assistant sound editor * Tim Holland: supervising sound editor * Pat Jackson: sound effects editor * Doc Kane: original dialogue mixer * Mary Helen Leasman: foley editor * John McGleenan: additional dialogue recordist * Frank 'Pepe' Merel: foley recordist * Rona Michele: temporary sound editor * Shannon Mills: assistant sound designer * Jonathan Null: assistant adr editor * Brian Riordan: dialogue recordist * Gary Rizzo: sound mix technician * Gary Rydstrom: sound designer * Gary Rydstrom: sound re-recording mixer * Jackson Schwartz: additional dialogue recordist * Tony Sereno: sound mix technician * Michael Silvers: adr editor * Gary Summers: sound re-recording mixer * Dennie Thorpe: foley artist * Jana Vance: foley artist * Marian Wilde: foley editor * David E. Turner: sound transferrer (uncredited) Visual Effects * Mark Adams: modeler * Maneesh Agrawala: rendering software engineer * Robert Anderson: layout artist * Anthony A. Apodaca: rendering software development director * James Bancroft: modeler * Dana Batali: rendering software engineer * Phil Beffrey: rendering software engineer * Samuel Lord Black: rendering software engineer * Kirk Bowers: render technical director * Stuart Kirk Bowers: render technical director * Loren Carpenter: modeler * Wei-Chung Chang: modeler * Jun Han Cho: render technical director * Robin Cooper: lead computer graphics painter * Peter DeSève: visual development * Tom Duff: special rendering technique * Lou Fancher: visual development * Danielle Feinberg: lead render technical director * Mark Fontana: render technical director * Damir Frkovic: modeling artist * Reid Gershbein: rendering software engineer * Jean Gilmore: visual development * David Gordon: visual development * Larry Gritz: special rendering technique * Yvonne Herbst: computer graphics painter * Bryn Imagire: computer graphics painter * Oren Jacob: rendering optimization consultant * Victoria Jaschob: modeling and shading coordinator * Victoria Jaschob: rendering manager * Steve Johnson: visual development * Thomas Jordan: render technical director * William Joyce: visual development * Steven Kani: render technical director * Glenn Kim: computer graphics painter * Craig Kolb: rendering software production support * Paul Kratter: visual development * David M. Laur: rendering software engineer * Tom Lokovic: rendering software production support * David Lomax: modeler * Dan Lyke: rendering software engineer * Rick Maki: visual development * Daniel McCoy: rendering software engineer * Mark Nielsen: modeling and shading coordinator * Shaun Oborn: rendering software engineer * Matt Pharr: rendering software engineer * James Rose: render technical director * Brian M. Rosen: rendering software engineer * Gary Schultz: digital artist * Jerome Strach: render technical director * Tien Truong: special rendering technique * Mark T. VandeWettering: rendering software engineer * Eric Veach: rendering software engineer * Deirdre Warin: modeling and shading manager * John Warren: render technical director * Fred Warter: visual development * Brad Winemiller: render technical director * Bruce Zick: visual development Camera and Electrical Department * Lauren Alpert: lighting technician * Brad Andalman: lighting technician * Stephanie Andrews: lighting technician * Jason Bickerstaff: lighting technician * Kirk Bowers: lighting technician * James Burgess: camera manager * Jun Han Cho: lighting technician * Lindsey Collins: lighting manager * Don Conway: camera technician * Bena Currin: lighting technician * Ruieta DaSilva: lighting technician * Cynthia Dueltgen: lighting technician * Danielle Feinberg: lighting technician * Lisa Forssell: lighting technician * Deborah R. Fowler: lighting technician * Reid Gershbein: lighting technician * Keith B.C. Gordon: lighting technician * Brian Green: lighting technician * Jean-Claude Kalache: lighting technician * Hunter Kelly: camera software and engineering * Tom Kim: lighting coordinator * Stephen W. King: lighting technician * Ana Lacaze: lighting technician * Ken Lao: lighting technician * Janet Lucroy: lighting technician * Matthew Martin: camera software and engineering * Craig McGillivray: lighting technician * Kelly O'Connell: lighting technician * Eileen O'Neill: lighting technician * Chris Perry: lighting technician * Bill Polson: lighting technician * John Singh Pottebaum: lighting technician * Joyce Powell: lighting technician * Sudeep Rangaswamy: lighting technician * Louis Rivera: camera supervisor * Dale Ruffolo: lighting technician * Don Schreiter: lighting technician * Konishi Sonoko: lighting technician * Jeff Wan: camera technician * John Warren: lighting technician * Kim White: lighting technician * Patrick Wilson: lighting technician * Bill Wise: lighting technician * Alec Wong: camera software and engineering * Wayne Wooten: lighting technician Animation Department * Brad Andalman: animation software engineer * Kyle Balda: additional animator * Alan Barillaro: additional animator * Stephen Barnes: additional animator * Ronen Barzel: animation software engineer * Michael Berenstein: animator * Kevin Bjorke: layout artist * Geefwee Boedoe: additional character designer * Maxwell Brace IV: story artist * Colin Brady: additional animator * Ash Brannon: story artist * Shawn Brennan: layout artist * Dylan Brown: animator * Jim Capobianco: story artist * Bill Carson: layout artist * Ben Catmull: additional animator * Jennifer Cha: additional animator * Sandra Christiansen: animator * Scott Clark: animator * Brett Coderre: animator * Tim Crawfurd: additional animator * Bena Currin: animation software engineer * Tom Deering: animation software documentation and support * Tony DeRose: animation software engineer * David DeVan: animator * Davey Crockett Feiten: animator: crowd * Ike Feldman: additional animator * Tomoko Harada Ferguson: animation production assistant * Kurt Fleischer: animation software engineer * Lisa Forssell: animation software engineer * Andrew Gordon: animator * Stephen Gregory: additional animator * Thomas Hahn: animation software engineer * Jimmy Hayward: additional animator * Mark Thomas Henne: animation software engineer * Kitt Hirasaki: animation software engineer * Timothy Hittle: animator * Steven Clay Hunter: additional animator * Ewan Johnson: supervising layout artist * Michael B. Johnson: animation software engineer * Steve Johnson: animation software engineer * John Kahrs: animator * Michael Kass: animation software engineer * Jason Katz: additional character designer * Jason Katz: story artist * Patty Kihm: animator: crowd * Chris King: animation software engineer * Karen Kiser: animator * Jorgen Klubien: story artist * Bob Koch: animator: crowd * Shawn P. Krause: animator * Bankole Lasekan: animator * Jeremy Lasky: layout artist * Eric Lebel: animation software engineer * Dan Lee: additional character designer * Dan Lee: animator * Robert Lence: story artist * Patrick Lin: layout artist * Bud Luckey: additional character designer * Bud Luckey: story artist * Angus MacLane: additional animator * Les Major: animator * Lance Martin: animation production assistant * Daniel Mason: animator * Dale McBeath: supervising animator: crowd * Glenn McQueen: supervising animator * Jon Mead: additional animator * Billy Merritt: animator * Karyn Metlen: additional animator * Valerie Mih: additional animator * James Ford Murphy: additional character designer * James Ford Murphy: animator * Peter Nash: additional animator * Peter Nye: animation software engineer * Mark Oftedal: animator * Lee Ozer: animation software engineer * Bret 'Brook' Parker: fix animator/coordinator * Michael Parks: animator * Sanjay Patel: additional character designer * Sanjay Patel: animator * Bob Pauley: character designer * Darwyn Peachey: animation software development director * Bruce Perens: animation software engineer * Bob Peterson: story artist * B.Z. Petroff: layout supervisor * Jan Pinkava: additional animator * Bobby Podesta: animator * John Singh Pottebaum: animation software engineer * Jeff Pratt: animator * Karen Prell: animator * Brett Pulliam: additional animator * Rich Quade: supervising animator * Mike Quinn: additional animator * Kori Rae: animation manager * Sudeep Rangaswamy: animation software engineer * Arun Rao: animation software engineer * Drew Rogge: animation software engineer * Roger Rose: animator * Robert H. Russ: animator: crowd * Mark Sanford: layout artist * Gini Santos: additional animator * Andrew Schmidt: animator * Anthony Scott: additional animator * Steve Segal: animator * Kay Seirup: animation software documentation and support * Michael Shantzis: animation software engineer * Doug Sheppeck: animator * Alan Sperling: animator * Gill Stanfield: animation software documentation and support * Andrew Stanton: story artist * Nathan Stanton: story artist * Heidi Stettner: animation software engineer * Ross Stevenson: animator: crowd * Doug Sweetland: animator * David Tart: animator * J. Warren Trezevant: animator * Dirk Van Gelder: animation software engineer * Mark A. Walsh: animator * Tasha Wedeen: additional character designer * Tasha Wedeen: animator * James W. Williams: animation software engineer * Adam Wood: additional animator * Wayne Wooten: animation software engineer * Maureen Wylie: associate animation manager * Christina Yim: additional animator * Kureha Yokoo: animator: crowd Casting Department * Meredith Layne: casting assistant * Mickie McGowan: additional adr voice casting Editorial Department * Jessica Ambinder-Rojas: additional editor * Rob Bonz: additional second assistant editor * Patsy Bouge: post-production consultant * Torbin Xan Bullock: second assistant editor * Ada Cochavi: additional second assistant editor * Tom Freeman: first assistant editor * Ed Fuller: second assistant editor * Dale E. Grahn: color timer * J.R. Grubbs: effects assistant editor * Mildred Iatrou: additional editor * Jeff Jones: additional editor * Ellen Keneshea: additional editor * Tara McKinley: additional second assistant editor * Phyllis Oyama: second assistant editor * Lucas Putnam: second assistant editor * Katherine Ringgold: additional second assistant editor * David Ian Salter: second editor * Timothy Sorensen: post-production assistant * Christine Steele: additional second assistant editor * Lee Unkrich: supervising editor * James M. Webb: additional second assistant editor * Hana Yoon: editorial coordinator * Steven Liu: assistant editor (uncredited) Music Department * Bruno Coon: associate music editor * Don Davis: orchestrator * Sandy DeCrescent: music contractor * Lori L. Eschler: supervising music editor * Ira Hearshen: orchestrator * Brenda Heins: assistant music editor * Tommy Johnson: musician: tuba * Tom MacDougall: music production manager * Chris Montan: executive music producer * Andrew Page: music production supervisor * Jonathan Sacks: orchestrator * David Slusser: temporary music editor * Frank Wolf: music mixer * Frank Wolf: music recordist * John Beasley: composer: additional score (uncredited) Other crew * Neftalí Álvarez 'El Magnífico': systems administrator * Neftalí Álvarez 'El Magnífico': systems supporter * John B. Anderson: shading artist * Nathan Ardaiz: systems administrator * Nathan Ardaiz: systems supporter * George Bagtas: systems administrator * George Bagtas: systems supporter * David Batte: shading artist * Adam Beeman: systems administrator * Adam Beeman: systems supporter * Bryan Bird: systems administrator * Bryan Bird: systems supporter * Malcolm Blanchard: color science engineer * Susan Bradley: title designer * Greg Brandeau: information systems director * Richard Brodsky: film coordinator * Adam Bronstein: production intern * Dana Brunetti: assistant: Kevin Spacey * Jan Forman Campi: assistant production accountant * Trish Carney: layout coordinator * Donna Cipriani: production accountant * Lawrence D. Cutler: additional crowd technical supporter * Lars R. Damerow: systems administrator * Lars R. Damerow: systems supporter * Sarah Jo Daughters: scheduling coordinator * David DiFrancesco: photoscience manager * Nicole Dooley: assistant: Mr. Newman * Heather Feng: executive assistant to director * Jean Flynn: production office coordinator * Michael Fong: technical supervisor: crowd * Erik Forman: systems administrator * Erik Forman: systems supporter * Lisa Forssell: shading artist * Alisa Gilden: systems administrator * Alisa Gilden: systems supporter * Keith B.C. Gordon: effects technical artist * Keith B.C. Gordon: shading artist * Brian Green: shading artist * Nicole Paradis Grindle: effects and crowd manager * Patrick Guenette: systems administrator * Patrick Guenette: systems supporter * Warren Hays: systems administrator * Warren Hays: systems supporter * Jason Hendrix: systems administrator * Jason Hendrix: systems supporter * Mark Thomas Henne: effects technical artist * Dan Herman: effects technical artist * Christian Hoffman: effects technical artist * Leo Hourvitz: effects technical artist * Patricia A. Howard: assistant production accountant * Ling Hsu: systems administrator * Ling Hsu: systems supporter * Ken Huey: systems administrator * Ken Huey: systems supporter * Jason 'Jayfish' Hull: systems administrator * Jason 'Jayfish' Hull: systems supporter * Jeffrey 'JJ' Jay: effects technical artist * Crystal Jones: production intern * Ben Jordan: shading artist * Thomas Jordan: production intern * Peter Kaldis: systems administrator * Peter Kaldis: systems supporter * Duncan Keefe: information systems manager * Maneli Keshavarzi: production intern * Hoon H. Kim: production intern * Bill Kinder: editorial production supervisor * Tia W. Kratter: shading designer * Ken Lao: shading artist * John Hee Soo Lee: systems administrator * John Hee Soo Lee: systems supporter * Marci Levine: production representative: Disney * Susan E. Levin: story manager * Holly Lloyd: additional production supporter * Daniel McCoy: shading artist * Terry McQueen: additional production supporter * Paul Mendoza: production assistant * Jeff 'Heffe' Millhollen: systems administrator * Jeff 'Heffe' Millhollen: systems supporter * Graham Moloy: production assistant * Josh Morsell: production intern * Michael O'Brien: information systems manager * Adrian Ochoa: facilities * Keith Olenick: shading artist * Justin Oliphant: production intern * Eben Ostby: supervising technical director * Gregory Yong Paik: systems administrator * Gregory Yong Paik: systems supporter * Kristina Perez: systems administrator * Kristina Perez: systems supporter * Chris Perry: effects technical artist * Chris Perry: shading artist * Kelly T. Peters: crowds and effects coordinator * B.Z. Petroff: story supervisor * Anne Pia: systems administrator * Anne Pia: systems supporter * Bill Polson: effects technical artist * Bill Polson: shading artist * May Pon: systems administrator * May Pon: systems supporter * Greg Poulios: production assistant * Mitch Prater: shading artist * Josh Qualtieri: systems administrator * Josh Qualtieri: systems supporter * Edgar Quinones: systems administrator * Edgar Quinones: systems supporter * Joe Ranft: story supervisor * Arun Rao: color science engineer * William Reeves: supervising technical director * Brian M. Rosen: shading artist * Rick Sayre: shading supervisor * Auburn C. 'Aubie' Schmidt: systems administrator * Auburn C. 'Aubie' Schmidt: systems supporter * Don Schreiter: effects technical artist * Andrea Schultz: additional crowd technical supporter * Tom Sellitti: assistant: Mr. Leary * M.T. Silvia: systems administrator * M.T. Silvia: systems supporter * Nelson Siu: unix systems administrator * Ron Smith: story team production assistant * Eliot Smyrl: shading artist * Edilberto A. Soriano Jr.: systems administrator * Edilberto A. Soriano Jr.: systems supporter * Alex Stahl: systems administrator * Alex Stahl: systems supporter * Beth Sullivan: photoscience department administrator * Andy Thomas: systems administrator * Andy Thomas: systems supporter * Tien Truong: shading artist * Jenni Tsoi: executive assistant to producer * Steve Upstill: additional crowd technical supporter * David Valdez: shading artist * Chris Vallance: story team production assistant * Christopher C. Walker: systems administrator * Christopher C. Walker: systems supporter * Graham Walters: technical production supervisor * Deirdre Warin: effects and crowd manager * Brad Winemiller: effects technical artist * Bill Wise: shading artist * Dallas Wisehaupt: systems administrator * Dallas Wisehaupt: systems supporter * Adam Woodbury: effects technical artist * Mark Yeager: production assistant * Monika J. Zech: production assistant to director * Bob Weber: production accountant (uncredited) Thanks To Everyone at Pixar Who Supported Production Fiance & Administration Facilities A_Bug's_Life_credits.png Copyright © MCMXCVIII Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Pixar and Troublemaker talking pictures for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. he:באג לייף - קרדיטים